Princess Tutu and the sacred Heart of Laeara
by AbsoluteMangaqueen
Summary: Fakir wrote more of the story and he wrote that Ahiru comes back and transforms into a girl after she completes the wish of a person from her original story. Simple, right? What if the person from Ahiru's original story was out to poison for something they wanted revenge for? Full summary inside. I don't own Princess Tutu or the characters except for my own. All rights go to owners
1. Chapter 1

A Princess Tutu FanFic

This is just my own idea. I don't own Princess Tutu or the characters. All rights go to their original owners.

Fakir wrote more of the story and he wrote that Ahiru came back and transforms into a girl after she completes the wish of a person from her original story. Simple, right? What if the person from Ahiru's original story was out to poison her for something she wanted revenge for? What if Ahiru falls into a deep sleep and can only be awoken by someone from her past? What if there is someone we know who was already involved with the little duck but he had forgotten... Laeara is called upon and only with her help can she save her own story and the one about to unfold...

(It starts off with Fakir at the lakeside and Duck is talking to Canary Mama out on the lake)

I'm sitting here with a quill in my hand ready to write the next part of our story but something isn't right. I want to write that Ahiru can be a girl again but there is something stopping me. Is it because I'm afraid that it won't just be as simple as writing it out? I know that what I write will have to come true but I don't want anything to happen to Ahiru .She suffered injuries near the end of the last story which I course something was compelling me to write it and I couldn't stop it from happening even though I was the one who made it to be. I have to make sure that nothing happens this time to Ahiru no matter what!

"Queh?" Ahiru looked up at her friend and pecked him again for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He had been spacing out and was finally brought back by her.

"Oh, did I space out there?" Ahiru quacked at her friend to agree with him and then she tilted her head to say was something wrong.

"There's nothing wrong, Ahiru. I was just thinking about what to write next in the story. I don't want anything else to happen to you after the last time. It was my fault you got injured and I don't want to repeat the same thing.

Ahiru started quacking and jumping up to show her friend what she thought. She looked as though she was trying to say that it wasn't his fault and that she can take care of herself any day.

He gave a little laugh." heh, heh, I know but I just worry. Go on out and have a swim with your friends, I think I know what to do about the story,ok? " She gave a little quack and jumped into the nice lake and went back to where Canary Mama was. ("Queh, Queh!") He gave another little laugh and then he thought of something.

No-one knows anything about her past. She was pulled out of another story though to become Princess Tutu! I wonder what happened to her then? Her past,what kind of story was it? Let's find out, together...

**Me: Well, what do you think so far? I think it is quite good considering that I haven't done many story's yet! **

**Fakir: It sounds kinda cheesy.**

**Ahiru: What?! Fakir, that was mean! Apologize to Abbi, right now! I think she's done a great job so far. The mystery in the story sounds so cool and I can't wait to find out what's gonna be next!**

**Me: Aww, Thanks Ahiru, you're the best ya little sweetie! At least someone likes me(sticks her tongue out at Fakir) **

**Fakir: Whatever, I still think it was cheesy and the way you've written my character doesn't sound like me or email bit, so there. **

**Me: Well, you did change in the story after you started to like Ahiru and you then have lots of emotion cos you love her and the last time I checked you even danced with her and told her all this stuff make her feel better. In case you didn't remember! **

**Fakir: (goes kinda red in the cheeks) I was just acting for the series cos that's they way they wanted it to go! Okay, It's not like I really love her or anything.**

**Me: You just keep telling yourself that! **

**Ahiru: (starts to cry) You don't love me anymore, we'll that's fine. I don't love you either! (runs away crying**)

**Muto: I think that was a bit over the top don't you think? **

**Rue: Well he's always been like that from the start, so it's not surprising. **

**Fakir: Wait, Ahiru! I didn't mean it. Come back... (turns around and glares at me and I glared back. We then start to fight each other and Muto and Rue pop up.) **

**Muto and Rue: We'll deal with them in a minute. Abbi does not own Princess Tutu or the characters except her own. The plotline to the story and her characters are hers alone. She'd like to thanks everyone in advance for their support and she hopes that they will enjoy chapters that are to come. Thank You and goodbye for now... ARE YOU GOING TO STOP FIGHTING? **

**Me and Fakir: NO! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Of my Princess Tutu FanFic

I don't know in Princess Tutu what the Prince is actually called but everyone just calls him Siegfried so I'm gonna do that as well, ok? All rights go to their original owners for the Princess Tutu characters and stuff. Part of the story might sound like the beginning of Princess Tutu but it is **different**, ok? This chapter is way longer then the other just to let people know.

**Me: So, how's it hanging? (stares up at them)**

**Fakir: Yeah, we're all dangling from trees in case you hadn't noticed! **

**Me: It wasn't my fault, you're the one who wanted us to come look for ahiru with you! (Cuts Them down) It was also your fault for stepping on trap in the first place. **

**Fakir: Need I remind that it was your own stupidity! You that you were the one who pushed me into the trap! (Both glare at one another and start to fight) **

**Rue: (sighs) Are they always gonna end up like this? **

**Muto: Don't know? We'll just leave them for now so they can finish their little fight. Abbi does not own Princess Tutu or the characters except her own. She is just writing whatever comes into her head at the time. If there is any mistakes or you are confused about anything please feel free to come and ask anything you might want to know. Thank you! **

**Rue: Would you two STOP it? **

**(**Flashback of last line)

No one knows anything about her past. She was pulled out of another story though to become Princess Tutu. I wonder what happened then? Her past, what kind of story was it? Let's find out, together...

...

'Even though I say that I have no idea what to do. Maybe if I wrote that someone or something would appear, like maybe a story book or something? If she was from another story it would have had to have a book or it couldn't be a story at all. Even the story that was played out in Kinkan town was being written inside a book. Drosselmeyer may not have been writing it by hand but he sure knew how to keep a story going. If he needed to keep writing out the story in something that proves every story needs a book. I'll write for a book to appear, something is bound to come, I know it.

He wrote on the page with his quill for the story of ahiru to appear. It took a couple of minutes but it eventually came. He looked at the book deeply. The book was Blue, Pink and Purple with Intricate Designs. He looked to the front of the book where it read 'The little Duck and the lost Princess Of Seferina'. The words were written inside of a golden circle on the front cover with a picture underneath it. It showed the Little Duck and what looked like a Princess. She had

Eyes like Muto except they were a little lighter and she was wearing a dress. (You can use your imagination for this bit If you want) It was a crystal blue with lots of layers underneath so that it would come out if you were to spin around in it. There was a little slit in the middle near the bottom of it that was white like a feather and she had wings on her back. They looked like wings of a beautiful swan. She was wearing a Golden amulet in the shape of a swan. The little duck was wearing a crown that was also in shape of a swan with a bright pink diamond on either side and the ends of the crown swirled by each other just right so that it could fit onto her head. (Look at the crown on odette's head from barbie and swan lake. It's when she is a swan. The ends of the crown look like that.)

"Some title for the story and that girl reminds me a lot of Muto. Well, might as well read what the story is about while it's here."

"Queh, queh?" Ahiru looked up at Fakir and she finally caught his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ahiru. I didn't see you there."

Ahiru look at the book in her friend's hand and the stared back at him.

"Oh, right. I thought maybe if we had the story of where you were originally we could do something about you being able to turn back into a girl.

"Queh, Queh! Queh, Queh!" Ahiru looked up at her friend kind of angrily and started pecking at him.

"Ow, stop that. I didn't want to worry you or anything! Look, I know I should have asked you if you'd mind me bringing your story here but it was the only option I could think of. I just want to help you more than anything, ok?"

Ahiru looked up at her friend innocently to tell him that she forgives him. She started to think something in her head about what he'd done. 'It's not that I'm overly angry that he brought the story here but it's something else as well. I'm kind of scared because he doesn't know what was meant to happen in the last story, or at least not yet. I don't remember everything that happened before I think it's because Since Drosselmeyer pulled me out of this story, it stopped because I was gone! Then that means the story would be waiting for me to return to where I belong! How do I let Fakir know that though? He can't understand me because I'm a duck and not a girl anymore. Oh, why does everything always have to be so difficult! I'll just wait for now and see what he says.'

"Ahiru, you okay? You spaced out there for a minute."

"Queh, Queh, Queh!" She started to jump up and down to show that she was fine.

"Okay, you're fine! I'm going to read what the story's about, ok. Come over and listen, you might learn something." She jumped on to his shoulder and sat down comfortably so she could have a good view of the book. Fakir turned the heavy book over and started to read.

"The little Duck wanted to dance with her Prince more than anything to make him happy. He looked so lonely but she did not know why. Prince Siegfried had lost his sister because of an evil sorcerer. Princess Laeara could not be freed until the right one came along to rescue her. It was foretold in an ancient legend of long ago that this person would be their saviour. The person who could free The Princess from the story would marry her brother Prince Siegfried. The little Duck does not realize that she is the one who is to save Princess Leara and marry Prince Siegfried. Will she be able to save The Princess in time before it is too late? And will she have her happy ending with Prince she's always wanted?"

Fakir stopped for a moment trying to let the story sink in to him. It just couldn't be possible."How could Prince Siegfried be in this story? He was in a different story, the one that had ended happily. If he wanted Rue to be his Princess then what happened at the end of this story. Aren't story's always meant to have happy endings? This is very confusing, I don't know what to make of this at all. "

Ahiru started to think to herself that Fakir was right. 'I remember that I had to save Princess Laeara but I don't remember finishing the story at all. The story hasn't been finished yet and that means Laeara has been waiting for me for so long and I haven't been able to reach her because of what Drosselmeyer did. It's my fault that the story hasn't ended and I don't know what to think of Siegfried. If he was with Rue in the last story then does that mean I don't get a happy ending. Or maybe is it because it was a different story so things would have been different like who he loved. That can't be right either, it just doesn't sound right at all.'

"Ahiru, I'm going to write that you try to remember what is supposed to happen. I figured that if you are here and you were pulled out by Drosselmeyer from your story then the story would not have ended yet. When in a story, some people should know what's going to happen like you did. In this story if you had told Muto that you loved him then you'd disappear in a flash of knew that could happen but you didn't let it happen because you conveyed all of your feelings through dance and thus avoided your fate of disappearing. You mind if I try to do that?"

"Queh, queh!" She shook her head at Fakir.

"Alright, then here goes nothing!" Fakir writes that Ahiru tries to remember her past and it is shown like a little play so that he could see it too. He could see her realizing that she had to go save Princess Laeara and that she was the only one that could do it. Of course in a story like this there would have to be many arduous tasks she would have to do and the scenes ended with her in the forest. She was looking around her because she could hear a voice. He'd know that voice anywhere, it belonged to one Drosselmeyer. The scene tried to go on but everything faded to Black.

Ahiru fell to the ground and he tried to shake her awake. "Ahiru? Ahiru, wake up! Please wake up!"

He knew that something wasn't right. He felt his hand move and jolt back to the page. He knew that something else was going on and that someone else was controlling his hand. He stared as the words began to appear on the page with the quill he was using. 'Prince Siegfried and his Princess Rue showed up before Fakir to help him.'

With a flash of light The Prince (Muto) and Rue appeared before him looking kind of worried. He looked down to the unconscious duck in his hands and then he looked back up at them.

'Just what is going on?'

...

**Me: Huff, Huff, huff. Man, you fight really hard! **

**Fakir: Well, I wouldn't have to fight if it weren't for a certain someone. **

**They hear a laugh from the tree above.**

**Rue: Ahiru? Is that you? What are you doing up there, huh? We've been looking everywhere for you! Are you trying to give us a heart attack or something? **

**Muto: Calm down Rue! It's not her fault she's out here. Although, what are you doing up there? **

**Ahiru: Oh, well I thought it would be funny if I played a trick on Fakir! **

**Me and Fakir: You mean to say that you have been up there the whole time! (Yep!) And you were the one who put the trap there weren't you! **

**Ahiru: Guilty as charged! Hey heh heh. (jumps down) **

**Me: Why would you do that? **

**Fakir: Because that is just the kind of person she is so you better get used to it! Idiot. **

**Me: So I'm an idiot? Who was the one who made her cry in the first place you big dummy! **

**Fakir: I'm not a dummy! (Glares at her and she glares back) **

**Muto: And once again, their fighting. Well, I must say, if they fight that much it means they are good friends! **

**Me and Fakir: NO we're NOT! **

**Rue: Whatever, I guess it's my turn to say something at the end this time. Abbi would please like people to review cos she would like to hear your opinion on her story so far. Goodbye for now! **

**Ahiru: Yeah, bye bye! (Rue sighs) **


End file.
